


patching up

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: patching up some wounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	patching up

“Cullen, you have to stop fidgeting.” Galiana tried her best at sounding stern, while also avoiding looking at the blood, which ran down Cullen’s leg.

She failed at both.

Kneeling in front of him maybe wasn’t the best position to order him around either.

“I’m not fidgeting.”

“Yes you are.”

“Hmpf.”

The wound was deep and red and the smell made her sick. A red templar’s sword had cut down through leather and iron and Galiana was thankful for Cullen’s heavy shield. Her fingers shook slightly and she felt the bile rising in her throat. She would never get used to the sight and the taste of iron on her tongue. The fight had been exhausting and she used her last bits of magic to heal the minor and majors injuries of everyone. No one was seriously hurt and she thanked the Maker for it. The day was terrible enough, red templars, Samson’s abandoned quarters, Maddox. Cullen tried his best at sitting still.

“Thank you.”

He avoided looking at her, but didn’t move one inch. He was the last one and she assumed that he’d been trying to hide somewhere beforehand. Galiana found him looking after some Inquisition’s scouts and fumbling for excuses. Was her magic making him nervous? Was her touch so unwelcome? A trained templar would never completely lose the fear and respect of arcane arts and the thought made her sick. And sad. Very, very sad. Galiana bit her lip and concentrated on her powers. Whining surely wouldn’t close the wound.

Blue light erupted from her hands and she noticed warmth on her skin. Galiana thought about the muscles, the flesh, the bone beneath it, and envisioned them all. Knowing your anatomy was the first step of learning to heal. At the circle she’d trained to become a professional and time and circumstances formed her into some very unwilling warrior. Vivienne helped her coming to terms with her new found spells and she was getting better at casting them, but would never reach the perfection of the First Enchanter. Mediocrity seemed like her fate after all.

The wound was finally closed. Dark blood covered her hands and Galiana wrapped some gauze around his leg. Her back hurt from staying in one position for so long and she yearned for a hot bath.

“You shouldn’t put too much weight on it and try not to get into any fights.”

Cullen’s smile was dry.

“That might be a problem. We’re in the middle of a war after all.” Galiana rolled her eyes, but her voice sounded sincere.

“Just take care of yourself.”

“I’ll … try.” They both knew that this was a blatant lie. He wouldn’t. He was always the first in a fight, always up before the sun and training and helping his soldiers, living in a state of constant self-punishment.

Galiana gathered her things and got up. She needed to wash her hands, drink water to get rid of the taste lingering on her tongue, eat something and close her eyes for a bit. Using such huge amounts of magic made her sleepy and moody and tired of everything. The journey back to Skyhold would take about a day, which meant even more resting on the ground and sharing a small place with a man, who was afraid of her touch.

“And Galiana?” The hand on her shoulder was heavy. “Thank you.”


End file.
